hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexa Sworn
Alexa Sworn is the quieter and the more thoughtful of Sheriff Tom Sworn's twin daughters. Her mother died before the events of the show. She was the fraternal twin sister of Alyssa Sworn and best friend of Christina Wendall. She is seen to be a bit more forceful than her sister and is considerably more pushy on Christina. 'Season One' The Angel - Alexa is seen getting ready for a school dance at Hemlock Grove High School with Alyssa and Christina. They all get dropped off by the Sheriff (her father), who has a hilarious argument with his twin daughters as he tries to convince them not to use the word "slutty" and to be back by "10 o’clock sharp." The girls make their promises, then skip away giggling. In Poor Taste - Alexa and Alyssa is woken up by Christina's mumbling while in her sleep. She then starts to scream and they then went to get their father to help Christina. Later Christina went back to Alexa's house and told her why she was screaming. She explained that when she found the dead body in the woods she thought that it was fake and someone was playing a joke on her. She then told them that she kissed the corpse as a joke leaving both Alex and Alyssa shocked. The Crucible - On the other side of town Alexa with Alyssa and Christina are shopping for something for Christina to wear on her date with Tyler. They see Peter and Letha together and Alexa and Alyssa started to make fun of them. Jenny then come over to them then Jenny, Alexa and Alyssa get into an argument when Jenny told Christina that she is beautiful and that the world doesn't need another person like Alexa and Alyssa. What Peter Can Live Without - Christina is in a mental institution when Alexa and Alyssa come to visit her. Seeing how lonely the hospital must be for Christina, they ask their father if they can bring her to stay with them. What God Wants - Alexa and her sister Alyssa are in their rooms having fun together when they are attacked by the vargulf and ripped to shreds covering their room with both of their blood. The Sheriff then comes into to find both of his daughter dead and holds and cries over them. Alexa and Alyssa's body were then taken away after the other police officers had arrived. Children of the Night - In a flash-back of Christina's she was relieved to be the vargulf and the one who had killed Alyssa and the other victims. They also showed a flash-back with Alexa and Alyssa pressuring Christina to touch a part of a dead body in the abandoned Godfrey Steel Mill. 'Personality' Alexa is quieter than her sister Alyssa, She seems to be a little bit more manipulative and pushy. She is a flirty young girl. Alexa, like her sister, was manipulative and described by others as a "bitch" she and her sister was also a girl that got a kick out of bullying Shelley Godfrey. Alexa's mother died while she was at a young age so she did not grow up with a female role model. 'Appearance' Alexa has long blonde hair with blue eyes and pink lips. 'Relationships' *'Tom Sworn': Tom Sworn is Alexa's adoring father. He raised her and Alyssa alone once their mother passed away. He is constantly seen as a clueless but loving father, trying to protect his daughter while giving them freedom. *'Alyssa Sworn': Alyssa Sworn is Alexa's fraternal twin sister. They are always seen together and sometimes finishes the other's sentences. They are extremely close, sharing a room and a best friend. The two often team up together to tease or push Christina into doing something. *'Christina Wendall': Christina Wendall is Alexa's other best friend. She often taunts Christina along with her sister. When Christina suffers a mental breakdown Alyssa openly compassionate while Alexa is shown to be more of a tough love kind of person, though she shows her sorrow as well. *'Jenny Fredericks': Jenny Fredericks and Alexa did not get along when in a store while Jenny was talking to Christina Alexa insulted Jenny making Jenny retaliate. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Character Category:Recurring Character